


Soundtrack To A July Saturday Night

by amosanguis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 2nd POV - Steve, Canonical Character Death, M/M, OTP: No Not Without You, Size Kink, stucky feels, title from a country song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are other reasons you remember that game so well.  And it wasn’t just because of Pete Reiser’s grand slam; it was because of what happened afterwards, what happened that night when Bucky followed you home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soundtrack To A July Saturday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “Springsteen” by Eric Church

-z-

 

**_There are other reasons you remember that game so well._ **

 

And it wasn’t just because of Pete Reiser’s grand slam; no, it was because of what happened afterwards, what happened that night when Bucky followed you home.

His kisses had started off soft and unsure with you laughing against his lips and your hands fumbling with his belt.

“Steve,” your name a breathless curse as Bucky pushes you up and against the wall, taking your weight as you hook a leg around his waist.

And though that first thrust sends fire throughout your body, you find yourself begging for more. Bucky, desperate with that same need to be one person, is only too happy to oblige you.

It’s fast and it hurts and being one person has never made you feel so alive.

 

**_There are other reasons you remember that Dodgers-Phillies game so well._ **

 

You growl low in your throat as you push Bucky down onto your cot. You’re bigger than him now and the thrill of it hums through the both of you, charging the air.

You whisper his name against his skin – kissing along muscles that have become more defined with the soldier’s life.

And when Bucky wraps his legs around your waist, you take him greedily.

It’s fast and it hurts and being one person has never felt so perfect.

 

**_There are other reasons you remember that May 25, 1941 Dodgers-Phillies game so well._ **

**_But you have never even whispered of them since the one most important of those reasons went over the side of a cliff – screaming._ **

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
